Does True Love Last Forever?
by iloveyoucalzona
Summary: Exploring Callie and Arizona's relationship after 11x08. Is there hope of reconciliation? Are they meant to be? I think so.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you...miss me? At all?" Arizona asked, half wanting to take it back even as she said it.

"Of course," Callie replied honestly.

"Just...not enough," Arizona accepted.

From where she was sitting, Callie looked up at Arizona with nothing but love and tenderness in her eyes. She prayed Arizona would understand: _I miss you. I love you. I always will. I just can't. I couldn't. I couldn't let us spiral deeper into resentment. I will always miss you, but I can't act on it. Not now._

Arizona nodded to herself, almost indiscernibly. Then, she left Callie, hoping to find a kid in the pit who needed surgery before Dr. Herman paged her again.

Finally, Callie stood up, too, ready to give the day another shot.

* * *

><p>The second Arizona stepped into the ER, she was overwhelmed: loud people everywhere, hastened doctors and nurses, and the overwhelming stench of antiseptics. She'd been on-call for what felt like days and barely noticed the endless downpour and slippery highways outside the hospital doors.<p>

"April!" Arizona called. "Where do you need me?"

April, not looking away from her severely injured car crash victim yelled, "This guy hydroplaned and took a bunch of other cars out with him! The nine-year-old in bed six is in shock, can you get her to surgery?"

Arizona rushed to bed two, where she found a young girl lying on her back, looking towards the ceiling. She wasn't even crying. And, with one cursory look at her misshapen body, Arizona knew she should have been: the bones in her legs appeared to be crushed entirely.

Arizona flagged down a nurse. "Page Dr. Torres. Tell her to meet me in OR Two. Stat!

Finally, she addressed the girl: "Hi. I'm Dr. Robbins and I'm going to help you feel better, okay? Do you know where your parents are?"

The girl just looked at her.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Mia," said the little girl.

"Mia," Arizona smiled. "That's a pretty name. Were your parents in the car with you?"

"Yeah, but I don't know where they went," Mia sniffled, "the doctors took them away!"

Jo then rushed over to Arizona, seeing that she was stymied for information. She whispered, "Her parents were pronounced dead as soon as they were rolled in here."

Arizona sighed, then composed herself. She smiled at the girl, not wanting to tell her the bad news before surgery. _Poor baby; so young._ "Mia, we're going to make your legs feel better, now, okay?" And with that, the pair of them and two nurses headed towards the operation room.

* * *

><p>Arizona was scrubbing up as Callie walked in.<p>

"Hey," Callie hurriedly greeted Arizona. "What do we got?"

"Mia, age nine, a guy hydroplaned and hit her family's car, neither of her parents survived. Her legs are crushed. Callie, they don't look good."

Callie turned off the water and finally faced Arizona, who looked more stressed and worn out than she'd never seen her. "It's okay. I can fix this." She smiled.

Arizona tried to smile back.

Callie looked at her, hopeful, waiting. "_This_, we can fix."

Their moment was suddenly interrupted by the sound of worried nurse chatter. Arizona hurried inside the OR, with Callie right behind her. "What's going on?" She asked Lisa, the closest nurse.

"She's freaking out," Lisa whispered, "She's having a panic attack and she won't let us get a non rebreather anywhere near her..."

Arizona rushed over to the tiny girl, thinking about Sofia, who's three. _Mia's only six years older..._

"Mia? It's Dr. Robbins. What's wrong?"

"I...saw...my...legs...," the girl struggled to get out each word, "why...do they look...like that? I...can't...move...them." She began struggling for air again.

Arizona quickly grabbed her little hand. "Hey, breathe for me, okay? In...one, two, three. Out...one, two, three." She watched the girl's breathing begin to slow. "See that doctor?" she asked, pointing at Callie, who waved from a few yards away.

Mia nodded.

"That's Doctor Torres. She's the best bone doctor I have ever met, and she's going to help you, okay? You're going to take a little nap, and when you wake up, you won't hurt so much. Dr. Torres is the best."

Mia nodded again, solemnly, believing everything Arizona told her.

Arizona looked at Callie, and they shared a smile. She looked at the nurses, who had crept back towards the girl. She looked to the anesthesiologist. "We're ready."

* * *

><p>Callie and Arizona worked on Mia's legs slowly and methodically; they allowed themselves to enjoy the comfortable silence in the room. For once, things weren't tense. For once, one didn't want to kill the other. They were no longer together, but they were okay. They were civil with one another—at least for today.<p>

Callie, who had never been one to stay silent for long, finally perks, "Did you really mean it?"

Arizona looked at her questioningly.

"That I'm 'the best?'"

Arizona smiled to herself. This was safe ground. She could answer this question completely honestly without tension.

"Of course I meant it, Calliope. You know how good of a surgeon you are."

Callie smiled, then looked up at the monitor beside the patient—Mia still had a slow, steady heart-rate. Good. "You're not so bad yourself."

They finished the surgery and sent Mia, unconscious, into a recovery room. She'll need more surgeries to be able to properly walk and run again, but Callie and Arizona did all they could for the day.

The two women went into the scrub room to wash up, grinning. "We were on fire in there," Callie purported.

"Right?" Arizona agreed, then laughed.

"What?" Callie smiled, questioning.

"No. Nothing, it's nothing. It's just...I forgot how magical your hands are. So strong," Arizona shrugged, grinning. "No wonder you're such an awesome surgeon."

Callie grinned back, happily receiving the words of admiration. Today, she was seeing bits of the woman she fell in love with, and it was making her stomach do somersaults. And, when she thought back to how Arizona had talked to Mia...

"We should celebrate!" Callie decided. "A successful five-hour surgery together is worth celebration."

Arizona couldn't believe what she was hearing. Wasn't it just a month ago that Callie had walked out of the couple's therapy office, allowing their marriage to implode entirely?

But, she wanted to see Callie. She wanted to have a good relationship with her daughter's mom, even if it's platonic.

Realizing she still had to respond to Callie's invitation, she said, "April invited Sof and I over for dinner tonight, actually."

Callie's face fell.

"But, how about tomorrow night? Are you free?" Arizona offered.

"That sounds great," Callie smiled, "I'll make sure a sitter's available to watch Sofia."

It was decided. And with that, the two women went their separate ways: each worried about whether or not this was a good idea but also smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ugh, I have nothing to wear!_ Arizona thought, silently kicking herself for never opting to shop on her days off. She had looked up the restaurant Callie had picked out and it looked tasteful but casual. Dresses were out of the picture. And, Arizona couldn't wear any of the nice blouses she owned, because all of her favorites were gifted to her by Callie over the course of their relationship. That just felt wrong, especially tonight.

She had to meet Callie at the restaurant in an hour. That gave her no time to shop for something cute.

Hopeless, she called April.

"Arizona, hi!" April chattered, "I'm so happy you called. Jackson is trying to paint the baby room, but he's, like, really bad at it. How do I politely suggest we hire a painter without him saying 'I told you so! You were like 'Jackson, be more frugal' but now here you are!' 'cause, like, I hate being told I told you so."

"April, just be honest. Hey, listen, I have a favor to ask. Could I borrow one of your blouses?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Let's see...I have a nice light pink one, navy, baby blue, red..."

"Red! That's perfect. I'll come pick it up right now."

Arizona quickly finished her makeup then hurried over to April's.

Red. A red blouse would be perfect, indeed.

* * *

><p>After Sofia was finally picked up by a sitter, Callie hurriedly made her way to the restaurant. During the car ride, she felt herself getting increasingly nervous.<p>

_Why am I freaking out about this?_ She wondered. _It's not a date, we're just celebrating our successful surgery._

Still, it felt like a date. They were getting dressed up and going to dinner. Together. Even though their marriage was over, even though they made each other miserable much of the time.

But, that was when they were living under the same roof, "married," in essence. Yesterday felt different. Good different. And Callie wanted to see more of that Arizona.

When Callie got to the restaurant, Arizona was already sitting inside. Callie looked at her from outside: there she was, brighter than the sun, with a low-cut red top, looking out the window with her elbow on the table and her head in her hand. Oblivious to her beauty.

Callie's heart took off in her chest.

_It's just dinner_, Callie reminded herself. _Nothing more, just dinner._

As she tried to make herself truly believe this, she hurried inside, wanting desperately to escape the rain and have a nice time with Arizona.

Callie walked up to the table, removing her hat and scarf, "Hey, sorry I'm late."

Arizona stood up, "No, you're perfect, I'm just early." She made no effort to hug Callie, or even to shake her hand.

When Callie went in for a hug, Arizona quickly sat. While waiting, Arizona had decided that she wouldn't, _couldn't_, touch Callie, at all. Yet. They were just beginning to get along as individuals, just starting to enjoy each other's company, and she refused to surrender that. Getting physical, she figured, is a bad idea. Too easily, they fall into routine and wanton, and that does not breed respect or reconciliation.

So, as much as Arizona wanted to hug Callie, and kiss Callie, she wouldn't. _If the time ever comes, it will be Callie's decision_, Arizona decided. _And only if she truly believes we can make it if we're together again._

Hesitantly, Callie sat down, too. _Why won't Arizona touch me?_

She tried to pretend she hadn't noticed. "So," she smiled, "how was your day?"

Arizona sipped her water, "Good. Really good, actually. Alex and I worked on a baby with his organs outside of his body. Alex has become such a good surgeon; I'm only just now noticing how much he's learned."

"Yeah, you're right. Who would've thought Karev would be good with kids, honestly," Callie laughed, thinking of the old Karev—a loud, immature jerk who used to freeze when under pressure. "You taught him well."

Arizona smiled wistfully, then focused her attention on Callie. "What about you? Any good cases?"

"A high school cross country star fractured his tibia in two places during a race and kept running another two miles! It was _nasty_," Callie made a face. "But, really, really fun to try to fix," she laughed.

Arizona laughed with her; Callie's excitement was contagious. "So. What's good here? Have you ever been?"

"No, first time. Their pizza looks really good, though."

"I was thinking the same thing. Wanna share one?"

The two women ordered pizza and beer, which had come to be their staple foods, and easily talked and laughed about work, their fellow doctors, and life itself. When the time came to go, Arizona hurried off. She worried that, with alcohol flowing through their veins, her or Callie's judgment may be impaired. Tonight was good, and she wanted things to stay good, so this, whatever _this_ was, needed to be taken slow.


	3. Chapter 3

When Callie woke up, she instinctively rolled across the bed to be closer to her wife. But, instead of warmth, she was met with cold, empty sheets.

Then she remembered: she and Arizona were no longer together. And, like most mornings, that horrifying idea made Callie sick to her stomach. She knew it was her call to walk away and end their relationship, and she knew it was a _good_ call. Still, that didn't make it any less hard some days.

As she got out of bed and hurried to get ready for work and Sofia ready for daycare, she remembered her and Arizona's dinner the night before. They had managed to go out together and actually enjoy each other's company—like they used to. This was no small feat.

They were being mature adults about their separation and good co-parents to Sofia; they were eagerly working together to raise their daughter, whether they were living together or not. Everything was good.

This is what scared Callie most: that everything was good. Because anytime their relationship—or anything in their lives, for that matter—started to improve, something would tear it down completely. Like a truck coming out of nowhere, or a plane falling out of the sky, or a major storm coupled with an attractive, blonde visiting doctor.

Nothing in their lives ever stayed good. Whenever they began to think everything was okay, something would happen and rip apart their lives completely.

Callie was scared, she was terrified, but still, she wanted to see more of Arizona. She wanted to go out with her again.

* * *

><p>So, after dropping Sofia off in day-care, checking in with her patients, and reviewing her schedule for the day, Callie crept up to the Peds floor to look for Arizona.<p>

She spotted her hunched over a tablet, charting.

"Hey!" Callie greeted her.

Arizona turned towards Callie. "What are you doing here?" She asked, clearly surprised, but also pleased.

"I just wanted you to know how much fun I had last night."

"Yeah?"

Callie confirmed with a nod and smile.

"Me, too," Arizona agreed. "I'm surprised I'd never heard of the place; the food was _amazing_."

"Right!" Callie hesitated. "Hey, speaking of which, are you free for an hour or so today? I really want to get out of this hospital for a little while, and we could have a picnic lunch or something?"

Arizona was beyond pleased that Callie was inviting her to do something (again!), and was in no position to say no—even _if_ her day was already hectic.

"Yes, Calliope, yes!" Arizona replied cheerfully. "I would love to go on a picnic."

"Okay," Callie twinkled. Then, her pager went off and she began racing back to the Ortho floor. As she raced off, she called behind her "I'll meet you outside of the hospital at one! I'll bring food!"

Arizona chuckled and shook her head. _Man_, she thought, _she sure is cute_.


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona's surgery ran late, so she had to hurriedly race down to meet Callie. In her hurry, she didn't even notice the five-foot-nothing woman hastening in the opposite direction; Arizona ran smack-dab into Bailey.

"Ouf!" They both cried out as they struggled to keep their balance.

"Bailey! I'm so sorry; I didn't see you."

Bailey collected herself and tsk-ed her friend. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Arizona pursed her lips, afraid of saying too much.

"Ooh. You're going out with Torres."

Arizona smiled sheepishly.

"Just when I thought y'all were done..." Bailey muttered to herself, "Bailey's supposed to know everything. I need my mojo back." She refocused her attention on Arizona. "Anyway, watch where you're going!" Then, she walked away.

Arizona continued making her way towards the hospital entrance, more carefully this time, thinking about Miranda Bailey, her friend, and her incredible intuition.

She and Callie had opted to keep their separation private. Not because they had any plans of reconciliation at the time, but because it just felt too hard to admit to themselves that their marriage was over. Alex and Jo knew, sure, because Arizona cried herself to sleep the first few nights after Callie walked out, and Meredith likely knew because she was Callie's closest friend, but that was it.

And, with dinner the night before and the upcoming picnic, Arizona was thankful that most of the hospital was unaware of their situation. She thought, _there's no use telling our friends and coworkers where we stand if _**we**_ don't even know where we stand. _

As Arizona walked through the sliding double doors towards the cool winter air, she noticed a slip of paper on the floor. She picked it up and read:

_A, _

_I hope you pick this up! I have to run and get food...meet me at our bench?_

_-C_

Arizona knew exactly where "their bench" was and got butterflies thinking about all the memories they had sitting there, enveloped in each other's arms and enjoying each other's company.

She hurried up to the lookout spot, thankful that it was close enough to the hospital that she could walk there without her leg getting too sore. Finally, she got to the bench, sat down, and anxiously waited for Callie.

* * *

><p>As Callie made her way from the deli towards her and Arizona's meeting spot, she suddenly found herself wondering whether or not this was really a good idea. She wanted someone else's perspective. Since the person she really wanted to talk to was lying in the ground, she called the next best person.<p>

"Derek!" Callie barked, as soon as he picked up.

"Callie?"

"Hey. So, listen, I'm really mad at you for just walking out and going to D.C. I mean, how could you do that to Mer—"

"Callie," Derek interrupted, exasperated. "You don't know the whole story."

"You're right. I don't. But, right now, it doesn't matter. I need help."

"Yeah? What can I do?"

"Well, it's a long story, and the details don't really matter, but I'm about to have lunch with Arizona even though I thought our relationship was done, totally done..."

"Wait, sorry to interrupt, but they're calling me into a meeting and I've gotta go."

"Oh," Callie tried to say cheerfully. "Go. Kick butt."

"But, Callie? Just try to keep in mind that if you go about this the way you always have, you'll achieve the same results. The same conflicts will come up."

"Okay. Thank you, Derek," Callie replied sincerely. "Good luck."

* * *

><p>Callie thought about what Derek had said for the remainder of her short hike towards the bench. She decided that she and Arizona would have to be completely honest with one another in order for this—whatever <em>this<em> was—to go anywhere. They couldn't skip over the hard stuff; they had to face it.

"Hey!" Callie sang when she finally reached the bench, "I brought food!"

"Yay!" Arizona then just looked at Callie, eyes sparkling. She then occupied herself by unloading the contents of the picnic basket. Looking down she asked, "Have you seen the view? It's so clear today."

"Wow," Callie admired, sitting on the opposite side of the bench. "We should come here every day." The "we" slipped out instinctively, but Arizona acted as if she hadn't noticed.

After they had finished eating and the conversation slowed, Callie abruptly said, "I want to talk to you about something."

Inside, Arizona was screaming "_oh no,_" but out loud, she said, "Anything," and shifted her body to face Callie.

Still, Callie hesitated. She didn't even know if she should bother bringing this up, but wanted to be fair.

"Well," she began, "you moved out of the house when we first separated."

Arizona just looked at her.

"You didn't have to," Callie continued, "but you did. And it's been a few months now..."

Arizona stood up. She began pacing small rectangles in front of the bench.

Following Arizona with her eyes, Callie continued, "And I think I should move out and give you a chance with the house. You know, a chance for you to live with Sof in a familiar environment, in a house that you love! I don't mind finding an apartment..."

Arizona's pacing area got wider, and Callie stood up to follow her. "Arizona," Callie continued, "Are you hearing me? I mean, you were the one who fell in love with the house. You were the one who wanted it!"

Callie continued trailing Arizona. "I think you should be able to move back in. It's your home!"

"It doesn't feel like home without you, Callie!" Arizona cried.

She made a face, realizing she'd blown up. She always did that: stayed quiet and then blew up, all of a sudden.

Callie looked taken aback. She was confused.

"Don't you get it?" Arizona continued, quieter now. "Everywhere I look, I'm reminded of our plans: how we'd have another baby. How we'd get Sofia ready for prom and welcome inside her first boyfriend." Arizona smiled through her tears, then huffed. Quiet as a mouse, she breathed, "How we'd grow old together."

Looking at her boots, she tried to steady her breathing. Softy, measuredly: "I can't move back into that house, I can't take it back from you, because it just reminds me of what I lost."

Arizona finally allowed herself to look up into Callie's eyes, gauging her reaction. Callie stared back at her, so much going on behind those dark eyes: processing.

And, for what felt like hours, that's how they remained: at a stand-still. Standing three feet from one another with five hundred opposing feelings between them but nothing to say.

Callie didn't have anything to say to her. As much as she wished she could, she couldn't say anything that could make Arizona feel better.

Not yet, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm appreciating all of your kind reviews! Thank you all so much for reading. Coming up: <strong>

**How will Callie and Arizona cope with this new problem? What other issues will come up? Will Arizona move back in? Will they become intimate again?**

**Just wait :~)**


	5. Chapter 5

After the awkward ending to the picnic, Callie and Arizona spent the next few days apart, each completely immersed in her own patients.

Callie and Meredith had been spending more time together, since both women were now single and living in big, lonely houses.

Arizona had been getting to know Jo, who was living in Alex's house with her. She had never given the young doctor much thought until they lived together; Jo was funny. And kind. She was good for Alex, Arizona decided; she kept him from taking himself too seriously.

One night, Jo said, "So, what's the deal with you and Dr. Torres these days? I see you together at work sometimes and you look friendly, but you're not together."

Arizona sighed. "I don't know if even _I_ know what the deal with us is. There's so much love there, you know? But, there's also so much history. So much pain. I don't know."

Jo stared at her sincerely, nodding. "Well, I'm rooting for you two."

Arizona laughed. "Seriously?!"

"Hell, yeah! I love you guys together. And, I know I didn't know you before the plane crash when things were already rocky, but I don't know...Catching you guys in some good moments, I see how good you are for each other." Jo did a little dance on her bar stool, getting excited. "If you ever need me to watch Sofia so you guys can go out, just let me know."

Arizona felt a smile growing on her face. "Thanks, Jo. Want a beer?"

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

><p>Callie had been on edge all day. She couldn't stop thinking about Arizona, and then she got mad at herself for thinking about her. <em>I mean<em>, she thought, _we're broken up. Done. Over. Right? I shouldn't be thinking of her anymore. I shouldn't want to see her._

But, she did. Callie wanted to see Arizona. Every day, all the time, constantly.

As she picked up the house, "ugh!"-ing and ""why!"-ing as her thoughts remained on the blonde, she finally decided to call in old friend.

She picked up the phone and dialed Addison.

"Callie?" the redhead picked up.

"Hey," Callie breathed, "how are you?"

"I'm good," Addison laughed, "Wow, it's been forever."

"Callie, I know, I'm sorry," Callie apologized, "you know how things are around here."

"I do," Callie heard the smile in her friend's voice. "What's going on?"

"What? Nothing! I just wanted to talk to my friend!"

"Cal, I love you, but I know better."

Callie just huffed in response.

"What's going on with you?"

Callie sighed, hating to bring her friend into her sad and dramatic life.

"Come on. I want to help."

"Fine," Callie conceded. "We last talked when Arizona cheated, I think? Well, since then, I was nearly sued in a malpractice suit, Arizona and I got back together, we bought a house, April and Jackson got married and April's having a baby, Arizona and I went to couple's therapy, and, well, I left her. Kind of. I mean, I walked out. I said we deserved better."

"Wow," Addison processed. "Are you guys really done?"

Callie made a face. "Eh...erm...well, no, I don't know. I always think I want to be. I think I _should_ move on and be happy. Like, that's the right thing to do, right? But then...I don't know. I want to be with her, like, forever. I just need to know what to do."

"Ahhh," Addison saw her predicament.

"I know."

"Well, do you think it could work? Do you think you two could actually be happy together, forever?"

"I want to. There's so much water under the whatever...but, I don't know. I've always believed love can conquer anything."

"You did," Addison agreed. "Now you know better."

"I know. It's just...it's different now. There's something new. Better."

"Okay," Addison decided. "Go with that, then. But Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you're sure. There's nothing worse than false hope. If you love Arizona, try your best not to hurt her."

"Okay. I will. Thank you, Addie. I'll come see you soon."

"You better."

* * *

><p>Tomorrow, Callie would make an effort to talk to Arizona, again. Tomorrow, they would continue igniting their current relationship: something new, something exciting, and something worth exploring.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Coffee?" Callie asked Arizona, as she set a steaming cup of coffee with milk—exactly how Arizona liked it—in front of her on the counter of the nurses' station.

Arizona looked up, surprised to see Callie, especially after she had blown up at her a few days before. "You got me coffee?" She grinned.

"Yeah," Callie looked down, embarrassed. "I wanted to thank you for the other day."

"You mean when I yelled at you?"

"Yeah, I mean, no. Well, for being honest."

"Oh," Arizona smiled. "I'll always be honest with you, Calliope."

"Really?" _In that case_, Callie thought, _I have a lot of questions_.

Arizona began walking from the nurses' station to her first patient of the day's room on the other side of the hall. As she had hoped, Callie followed her, walking alongside. "So," Arizona said, "What are you doing later?"

Callie pursed her lips, trying to keep herself from gleefully screaming. Arizona was expressing interest in her/her evening and she was over the moon about it. This was good.

"I work until eight, but after that, I don't have any plans. Zola and Sofia are having a sleepover."

"Oh, nice," Arizona answered simply.

Callie furrowed her eyebrows. _Is that it? You're not going to ask me to do something?_ she thought.

Arizona continued, "Jo and Alex have the night shift, so the house is going to be pretty lonely. I was thinking maybe I could cook you dinner?" She was scared to put herself out there but hopeful that Callie might say yes. After all, she had always appreciated Arizona's signature pasta dish: pasta, peas, melted butter and cheese, and lots and lots of bacon.

Callie tried not to agree right away, wanting Arizona to sweat, just a little.

Arizona looked back at Callie, waiting.

"Yeah," Callie said, trying to sound blasé, "Sounds good."

* * *

><p>That evening, Arizona slaved away making a delicious dinner—something rare for her to do, with such a hectic schedule. Still, she thought it was worth it for Callie. Callie deserved the best.<p>

She decided to make roasted chicken and potatoes and a big salad—even though Callie didn't particularly like vegetables. Still, Arizona thought the dinner needed some color, so she went ahead and made it anyway. If there were leftovers, Jo would surely eat them.

Arizona had decided to dress casually: a blue top, jeans, and boots. Everything was ready, and it was already 8:25. Where was Callie? Had she backed out?

Arizona lit a few candles and made sure the table was set perfectly.

A few minutes later, she heard the doorbell ring. _Show time, _Arizona thought.

"Hey!" Arizona greeted lightheartedly as she opened the door.

"Hey!" Callie replied, "Sorry I'm late."

"No problem. Come in, come in!"

"Callie shuffled her bags. "I didn't know what to bring," she began, "So I picked up some flowers." She handed Arizona the store-bought bouquet.

_Flowers_? Arizona thought. _She brought me flowers_?

They weren't red roses, but still, they were flowers.

"Mmm," Callie said as she followed Arizona into Alex's kitchen. "It smells amazing."

"Good!" Arizona was pleased. "Are you hungry? Everything's ready; we can sit."

"Thank God. I'm starved."

As the two women ate, conversation and laughter came easily.

_This is good,_ Callie thought. _It's good not to rehash old arguments and instead just to focus on the now._

The current "now" was: two women, sitting across from one another at a little table, eating and laughing and genuinely having _fun_.

At least, that's what Callie and Arizona expressed to one another: pure happiness with the state of things.

Inside, however, each felt a separate Hell of sorts.

Arizona was happy, sure, that she and Callie were on good terms again. After all, Callie was in her house, at her table, eating her food. This was no small feat. But, still, she wanted more than a dinner with Callie. She wanted every dinner she ever had to be with Callie, for the rest of her life. She wanted breakfast and lunch with Callie; she wanted to be with Callie.

She had promised herself she wouldn't touch Callie. She wouldn't kiss her or even hold her hand. Callie was the one who had walked out and it had to be Callie decided to walk back in—hopefully forever.

So, she didn't reach out to take Callie's hand, which Callie had deliberately placed in the middle of the table, just in Arizona's reach.

She couldn't push herself on Callie. She had to give Callie an opportunity to move on if she wanted to.

While it pained Arizona not to reach out to Callie, it was causing Callie physical pain. Every time Arizona smiled, Callie felt such an unbelievable urge to reach out and touch her that, on more than one occasion, she had to intertwine her fingers under the table, clenching them together with all the strength she had.

She had never felt a physiological urge so strong for anyone else. Arizona was unique that way. Callie just felt like she needed to touch some part of her whenever they were together. She had to hold her, protect her, keep her warm. Callie knew that Arizona didn't need to be protected, but it made Callie herself feel better and more protected to hold her, too.

So, not touching Arizona now, with Arizona here, in her reach, was causing Callie physical pain. She could feel the waves pulsating between them and she couldn't stand it. She wanted to reach out for Arizona, but she was afraid.

_What if she pulls away?_ Callie thought. _So far, she always has. What if she really is done?_

Despite each woman's inner emotional turmoil, through dinner, their conversation continued easily.

* * *

><p>"Ouf," Callie leaned back in her chair and put her hand on her stomach. "I'm stuffed."<p>

Arizona mirrored Callie's posture, signifying that she agreed.

They both stayed silent for a minute, not wanting the evening to end just yet.

"Can I help you wish the dishes?"

Arizona just looked at Callie: leveled stare. "You hate doing dishes."

Callie laughed. "Fine. I'll bus, you wash."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Callie carried everything to the counter beside the sink so that Arizona could quickly wash them. When Callie finished busing, she leaned on the counter's edge, just staring at Arizona a few feet away.<p>

Callie knew what she wanted: she wanted this woman, forever. That was it. No one else.

Her skin was so hot, she felt it crawling off her body. _Does Arizona feel it, too_?

Callie had never felt a bigger need to do anything ever than the need she felt to touch Arizona in this very instant.

_Does she feel it, too?_

Arizona continued scrubbing the dishes, seemingly oblivious to Callie's intensity. In fact, she was only hoping that focusing on the task at hand—scrubbing dirty dishes—would prevent her from making a move on Callie.

"Arizona."

"Mmm?" Arizona turned slightly from the sink. Then, she saw Callie's face, and she shut off the water.

"I—" Callie began.

Arizona looked concerned. She stepped closer, wanting to comfort her. Then, she stopped.

"I want t—"

Arizona didn't break eye-contact. "What do you want, Calliope?" Her question was both patient and a challenge.

"I want to kiss you," she sputtered awkwardly, hoping that getting the words out fast would protect her from the imminent rejection.

Arizona waited, but Callie didn't continue. "Are you sure?" She stood up straighter.

Callie couldn't wait another second. She crossed the few feet between them before Arizona could finish taking a sharp inhale. Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and pulled the blonde's body tight against her own.

After Callie first pressed her lips to Arizona's, Arizona's body quickly responded, as she wrapped her arms around Callie's neck and kissed her back, tenderly, her soft tongue strokes matching Callie's.

Both of their hearts exploded in their chests, pounding gaily, and what felt like six-hundred beats per minute. This is the effect they had on each other.

But unlike their last kiss, which took place during their heated sex during their 30-day-trial-separation, this kiss did not have the animalistic, frenzied passion. It had passion, sure, but also softness.

This kiss was so much more.

This kiss said _I missed you_, _I'm sorry_, and _I love you,_ all at once.

Finally, needing air, Arizona pulled away, opening her eyes. She cupped Callie's cheek.

Callie kept her arms around Arizona.

They looked at each other: taking in each other's faces again, then, wiping each other's eyes.

Finally, Callie broke the silence.

"Come home with me."


	7. Chapter 7

Callie and Arizona were so full of love and emotion that they barely spoke during the short car-ride to Callie's house. They did, however, keep their hands clasped between the two seats the entire time. After their reconciliation a few minutes beforehand, the idea of being separated for even a second seemed unbearable.

"Callie," Arizona began.

"Mm?" Callie continued looking at the wet road ahead.

"You _do_ realize that all our problems are still there, right?"

Callie looked at Arizona. Then, for the remainder of the ride, she just looked back at the road, anxious to get home.

As soon as they walked into the house, Arizona tried again: "Callie."

"Wait. Okay?" Callie replied, turning to Arizona. "I'm going to get some wine."

Arizona sighed. She always worried about Callie's drinking habits; she didn't want her to depend on wine. She sat on the couch and waited.

Callie bought over two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. She sat next to Arizona on the couch. She sighed. "I know we still have our problems. You're right."

Arizona waited.

"But, Arizona, it's different now. I mean, when I walked out, that was the first time that_ I_ willingly left you, you know? The other times, it wasn't my decision."

Arizona just looked at her.

"But this time, it was me who left; I thought it was better for both of us."

Arizona cleared her throat. "You did."

"But, was it?"

Arizona shrugged, wanting to let Callie process through it for herself.

"No," Callie looked at Arizona sadly. "Not for me. I mean, I got closer to Mer and Owen, I got through the day without fighting with you, which was great, but still; without you, I just feel like something's missing. Like a piece of me, a part of me—not like a hip, because hips can be replaced. I mean, I can replace any bone. It's like, I was missing my _brain_: one of the most important parts of who I am. This part of me was just...gone without you. And nothing else could replace it."

Arizona reached out and clutched Callie's hand.

Callie, beginning to cry, tried to compose herself. "And I don't regret walking out," she said, "Because it's what made me realize that even with our fights and history, we still belong together."

She continued. "We still belong together." She was both pleased with her realization and saddened by it. She was happy that she had decided to spend forever with Arizona, but also angry with herself for not feeling like she could live without her. That was the problem: she couldn't live without her.

Callie continued sniffling and snuffling, trying to pull herself together.

In one swift motion, Arizona got off the couch and onto her knees on the rug in front of Callie. She kneeled between Callie's bent legs, her hands on Callie's outer thighs, eager to help. Nothing hurt her more than Callie being in pain. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing," Callie tried to pull herself together.

"No, you're in pain." Arizona could read Callie well.

Callie attempted to shake her head, not wanting to worry her.

"Callie." Arizona pleaded.

With that, Callie crumpled. Her head bent forwards and fell into her hands. She was sobbing.

Arizona got up and enveloped Callie in her arms. She just held Callie while she cried.

Finally, Arizona said, "Callie, tell me what you're thinking."

Callie tried to pull herself together. "I'm just—"

Arizona waited. At this point, she could handle whatever Callie said. She just had to know.

Callie inhaled deeply. She unlocked herself from Arizona's arms and sat back, looking at the blonde woman. "I'm angry at you," she said, impassioned, "For making me love you."

Arizona's brows furrowed. _Is Callie ending this_? she thought.

So, she was surprised when Callie cradled her face and softly kissed her.

"I'm," Callie pecked Arizona's lips. "So," Callie pecked her left cheek. "Angry," Callie pecked her right cheek. "At," Callie pecked her nose. "You," Callie pecked her forehead.

"I can tell," Arizona smiled, running her hand through Callie's long, raven locks.

"I'm so, so mad at you. But, I love you, still," Callie stroked her face.

Arizona looked at Callie: the love of her life. "I know," she smiled. "I love you, too."

They sat together happily, their limbs intertwined. Callie yawned.

"Nuh-uh," Arizona glared. "You don't get to sleep yet."

"What? I'm not! I won't!" Inadvertently, she yawned again.

"Callie Torres," Arizona began, "I had plans for you tonight that didn't involve sleeping."

"Oh?" Callie raised her eyebrow.

"But, if you're too tired..."

"Oh no. I can rally."

Arizona laughed, then got up and started walking further into the house. "You coming?"

But, instead of heading towards the bedroom, Callie followed Arizona into the bathroom. Arizona turned on the faucet in the bathtub.

Callie looked at her questioningly. "A bath? That's not what I had in mind."

Arizona kissed Callie's cheek. "Patience, my love. You go back out and rest, I'll call you back when the bath's ready."

Callie grinned. "_Ooooh_. Okay," She sauntered out.

Arizona, meanwhile, dug up every candle she could possibly find and her old bath salts in the bathroom cupboard.

When the bath was full and steaming and the bathroom had a vanilla-scented, rose-colored ambiance, she invited Callie back in.

When Callie looked at the setup, her eyes widened. "Wow."

Arizona grinned. "Shall we?"

Callie nodded, speechless.

But, when both of them went to begin taking off their clothes, they found themselves feeling embarrassed. It felt like it had been so long since they had really looked at one another's bodies, and here, now, they would again.

Arizona swallowed audibly. She felt the rush of nervousness she used to feel about her prosthetic resurface.

Callie said, "I—I just got so nervous."

Arizona let out the breath she had been holding. "Me, too."

"Really?"

Arizona nodded.

"We just need to do it. I'll take of my shirt, then you can take off yours, and we can just continue like that?

Arizona nodded "okay," eager to try Callie's idea.

Callie slowly peeled her shirt over her head, revealing a simple black bra. Arizona had bought it for her the year before.

Arizona followed, slowly unbuttoning her blouse and rolling it off her shoulders.

The two women looked at each other from across the bathroom.

Callie continued, now removing her shoes and pants.

Again, Arizona followed by removing her own boots and jeans.

They looked at each other: mostly naked under the candle glow.

Callie felt her hair stand on end. She had goosebumps. She unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. In one swift motion, she pulled her underwear to the ground.

Without meaning to, Arizona stared at Callie's body. As always, she was amazed. Callie's fullness, softness, curviness, rich caramel skin, still looked as beautiful as ever.

Finally, peeling her eyes away, Arizona unhooked her own bra and pulled down her own lacey underwear.

This time, it was Callie who couldn't look away. Arizona was perfect: white alabaster skin, pink around her cold fingertips and toes, athletic build—even though she couldn't run as often as she used to. She was beautiful.

Finally, Arizona said, "You can get in. I just need to take off my prosthesis."

Callie wanted to ask Arizona if she needed help, but she knew how fiercely independent the blonde was. Instead, Callie sat herself down in one end of the tub. "Ahhhhh," she sighed as she soaked in the thick, hot water.

From her place on the edge of the bathtub, Arizona expertly entered the water herself, sitting on the opposite side as Callie.

They smiled at each other.

"Come here." Callie pouted out her lower lip and reached her arms toward Arizona.

Arizona shifted positions so that her back could be against Callie's chest. Callie put her arms around her and kissed her shoulder. They sat silently for a while, just enjoying the feeling of the hot water and each other's skin.

Then, Arizona cleared her throat. "Callie, I love this. I _so_ love this. But, um, it's getting a little late, and I was serious about those big plans."

Arizona felt Callie smile against her neck.

Callie's stomach got butterflies. She loudly kissed Arizona's cheek. "Then, what're we waiting for?"

She stood up and held her hand out to Arizona to help her up. They had things to do, places to be. The night wasn't over yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Callie pushed Arizona's wet body onto the queen-sized bed and lowered herself down on top of her. Callie cherished the feeling of contact between them again: skin on skin. She had missed Arizona's hot skin, always a few degrees warmer than her own, and how silky smooth it was.

Callie cupped Arizona's face. "I love you," she whispered.

Arizona allowed her body to give a response, as she wrapped her legs around Callie's body and pulled Callie's face down so that their lips could meet. Arizona closed her eyes, moaning onto Callie's puffy lips.

Callie smiled into the kiss, pulling Arizona impossibly closer to her. She opened her mouth slightly, wanting to feel Arizona's tongue.

Arizona flipped them over, wanting to take charge. She straddled Callie's hips and lowered herself back onto her wife's body, continuing to kiss her passionately. Her fingers tweaked Callie's left nipple as she took the other one into her mouth and suckled, biting at the surrounding skin occasionally.

"Hnngg!" Callie arched her back and lifted her hips, wanting more.

Arizona smiled to herself. She loved teasing her wife. But, tonight wasn't the night to make her beg. She just wanted to make Callie feel good. She wanted to make love to her.

Arizona went back to kissing Callie as she reached down and ran a finger through Callie's wet folds. She brought her finger from Callie's slit up to her bundle of nerves, again and again, only giving Callie a fraction of the pressure she desired. She bucked her hips.

Arizona, deciding it was time to stop torturing her wife, sloppily kissed her way down Callie's body towards her center. She grabbed Callie's thighs, tenderly kissing her inner thighs by her knees, then becoming less gentle as she worked her way towards her center. Finally, with unwavering eye contact, Arizona lowered her mouth onto Callie's waiting clit. Callie stared at her, completely ensconced.

"Yesssssssss," Callie sighed when Arizona finally made contact. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel her wife sucking, alternating between slow, broad licks and precise stimulation with the tip of her tongue.

Arizona, never wavering, moaned into her, knowing how good the humming vibrations feel.

"Mmm!" Callie let out a guttural moan. At this point, she was practically dripping... and so was Arizona. To Arizona, there was nothing hotter than seeing Callie so hot and bothered.

As Callie's walls began clenching, Arizona knew her wife was close. She closed her lips and pecked Callie's clit, then slowly moved up Callie's body.

"Why'd you stop?!" Callie pouted.

Arizona laughed, "I want to finish with you. I want to be able to look at y—"

Before Arizona could even finish, Callie flipped them over, wanting to be on top. She slid her thigh between each of Arizona's, gently pushing against her wife's center—but careful not to let Arizona's thigh near her own. She was so, so close. But she wanted to wait.

Callie pushed against Arizona again, and Arizona bucked her hips up, wanting a more regular rhythm. Callie lowered her mouth to Arizona's neck, kissing down towards her breasts, feeling both their nipples harden. She scraped her nails down Arizona's side, from her side, down her ribcage.

Arizona gasped, her breath ragged.

"How close are you?" Callie husked.

"Close," Arizona managed.

Finally, Callie lowered herself onto Arizona's body completely, their bodies impossibly close. She lifted, then lowered her hips, pushing her center against Arizona's thigh, and her thigh against Arizona.

"Mm!" Arizona exclaimed. She pulled Callie's face to hers, kissing her with all the passion in the world. She lifted her hips, meeting Callie's rhythm.

As the two women slipped against each other with sweat and wetness, they morphed into one.

They moved together, faster and faster, harder and harder, toes curling, feelings building, muscles tensing, squeezing, pulsating...

"Callie I'm—"

"I'm—"

"AHhHmmhm," Both women exclaimed, as they each felt a wave roll over them in perfect synchronicity.

Slowly, their rhythm slowed, and they finally lazily fell apart, dislodging themselves from one another to lie flatly on the bed and allowing their breathing to slow.

Callie turned her head to look over at Arizona. _Man_, she thought, _how could I have ever let this woman go? _

Arizona looked towards her wife and grinned.

Callie grinned back, "These plans are _way_ better than sleep. But, I am _wiped out_."

Arizona winked. "I have a tendency to have that effect on you."

Callie rolled her eyes, but held her arms out towards her.

Arizona scooted towards her, wrapping her arms around her wife and intertwining their legs. They were connected in every sense of the word.

This is how they were meant to be.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I update so slowly! More to come soon! P.S. nice reviews MAKE MY DAY, so if you liked this, please vocalize it! if you have any constructive criticism, that's okay, too. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

They were good. For what felt like the first time in years, Callie and Arizona were genuinely good. Happy together. There was nothing wrong in their relationship anymore.

Because, this wasn't the same relationship—or, it didn't feel like it.

They had started anew. They were different now. Things were different. And this relationship was one with those two people: not the people who had betrayed each other time and time again, but the people who had gone through Hell and come out stronger.

They were sitting side-by-side, with their hands entwined, at the long, oval table discussing the future of the Neuro department at Grey-Sloan Memorial.

Jackson looked around the room. Only Callie, Arizona, Meredith and him had managed to make it. _Where is everyone?_

"I can't believe Derek left," Callie shook her head.

"Yeah," Jackson sighed heavily. "I can't believe he left with so little warning. How are we supposed to find a good neurosurgeon?"

"You won't."

Everyone looked at Meredith, who had been silent for the entire meeting by far.

"I hate him right now, but even I know that there's no one as good as Derek."

"Yeah." Jackson sighed. They were at a standstill. No halfway-decent neurosurgeons were looking for a job right now.

"Why don't you call him?" Arizona offered.

They looked at her.

"I mean, shouldn't we see if he'll come back first? Meredith, you call him. Then, Callie, tell him you need his help with the sensors. If he really wants to stay, Jackson can call and ask about the best other surgeons in his field. We'll figure this out."

Meredith stood up and pushed in her seat. "You guys call him. We're not speaking right now. I've gotta go see patients." She walked out of the room.

Jackson huffed. "With just the three of us here, I don't think we can make any other decisions. You're free to go." He put his head in his hands.

"Hey, Jackson, we'll figure this out," Callie reassured him. "We'll get him back."

Then, she and Arizona walked out of the room, still hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Once they were outside the sad, stale conference room, Arizona squeezed Callie's hand and released it. "I've gotta go prep a kid for surgery. I'll see you tonight?" Arizona gave a sultry smile.<p>

Callie laughed, and chastely pecked Arizona's cheek. "I can't wait."

Arizona smiled all the way to her patient's room.

These days, she looked forward to going home every night. She no longer dreaded the awkwardness or anger between Callie and her— because there wasn't any, anymore. She was happy.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Callie began, walking over to Dr. Webber. "Do you have any good surgeries today? I just have a few routine sports injuries, but I want something more fun." She grinned maniacally.<p>

"Hey Torres," Webber turned to face her. "I have an explorative abdominal surgery in an hour. You're welcome to scrub in, but I'm not sure how interesting it would be for you."

Callie made a face. "Thanks, anyway." Defeated, she turned around, hoping to find another halfway decent case."

Then, like magic, her pager went off: 9-1-1.

Callie raced down the stairs and into the ER. She saw Arizona hurriedly working over a mangled patient and rushed over.

"What happened?"

"16-year old biking home from school on the wrong side of the road. A car couldn't see him because of the curve in the road and he got run over," Arizona offered.

Callie assessed the kid as Arizona and the nurses franticly pumped him full of IV fluids and blood. "We need an OR!"

Both his legs were completely crushed—pieces of bone protruded out of the open wounds. He clearly had a dislocated shoulder and broken arm, and scratches everywhere. It looked like he had free-fluid in his abdomen—likely blood. Callie checked his toenails, hoping for color-cap refill. Nothing. Even with just one cursory assessment, Callie knew he would never have full function in his legs again.

She would have to amputate. And, man, there was nothing she hated more. Especially with Arizona in the OR with her.

"Let's go!" Arizona shouted, taking control. The team wheeled the unconscious boy into the elevator. He was losing so much blood. They had to do this surgery fast if he hoped to live.

In the elevator, both female surgeons put their hair up, preparing for surgery. They would have to scrub fast—there was no time to waste.

"You ready?" Arizona asked.

Callie sighed.

Arizona looked at her reassuringly. "You have to amputate. It'll save his life." She smiled wistfully.

"Thank you," Callie whispered. They were finally good.

The doors opened and the team rushed him down the hall toward OR 2. They quickly scrubbed and then got right to work.

"Bone saw, please." Callie put her hand out, awaiting the treacherous instrument.

Nurses worked to divide the space between the two surgeons with a thick sheet. This would prevent bone fragments from flying into the boy's open abdomen.

Mostly to herself, Arizona said, "Let's begin."

The two women worked meticulously, with Callie ensuring the boy would have good stumps for prostheses and Arizona stopping the flow of blood in his stomach.

Finally, after what felt like hours later, Arizona was able to close and Callie had finished with his legs.

"Ah," Callie sighed. The boys heart didn't even stop once during the surgery. He was lucky to be alive.

"Want me to help you put the shoulder back in?" Arizona offered.

"With your girly hands?" The pair laughed. "No, you can scrub out. A nurse can help me."

"Okay," Arizona smiled. "I'm going to go talk to the parents."

* * *

><p>That evening, after Callie's many knee replacements, she ran up to the peds floor to see her wife.<p>

"Hey," Callie wrapped her arm around the blonde from behind.

"Hey!"

"How's our bicycle kid?"

"Awake," Arizona sighed sadly. "Processing."

"He's lucky to have you as a doctor. He may not have made it otherwise."

Arizona smiled. "No, he was lucky to have you. So am I."

Callie grinned back. "Can we get out of here? Are you ready to go home?"

"I'm swamped." Arizona rolled her eyes. "There's so much to do now that Alex left me for Butthole."

Callie kissed her cheek. "Go kill it. Sof and I will save you some pizza."

Arizona laughed. "You better!"


End file.
